1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention pertain generally to wireless link establishment, and in particular, to communication in wireless network environments having beacon periods of varying frequency.
2. Background
Wireless communication has moved from simply being concerned with conveying verbal information to being more focused on total digital interactivity. While originally limited to voice communication (e.g., telephone calls on cellular handsets), enhancements in wireless technology have substantially improved ability, quality of service (QoS), speed, etc. These developments have contributed to an insatiable desire for new functionality. Portable wireless apparatuses are no longer just tasked with making telephone calls. They have become integral, and in some cases essential, tools for managing the professional and/or personal life of users.
The effect of this evolving technology may be seen in instances where a plurality of apparatuses have been replaced with a single multifunction device. The functionality that was formally provided by landline telephones and facsimiles, laptop computers, portable digital assistants (PDA), game systems, music players, digital storage devices may be supported in a single digital communication apparatus. The above functionality may be further supplemented through the provision of applications that were not previously available in portable apparatuses (e.g., directional/tracking features, wireless financial transactions, social networking, etc.).
Such functionality, both existing and emerging, require systems and strategies for seamlessly interconnecting users. In particular, apparatus users will desire a virtually immediate response when applications or functions are executed. Any delay or inaccuracy in the response will negatively impact on a user's satisfaction with the application or function, and thus, may be detrimental to the acceptance of the application or function by the consuming public. Moreover, this functionality must be provided in view of the abilities and/or limitations of each apparatus. For example, exceptional functional performance may not prove beneficial if the impact on resource-constrained apparatuses (e.g., limitations in apparatus energy storage, processing ability, etc.) is so substantial that is becomes prohibitive to users employing the functionality.